minipaninifandomcom-20200214-history
For Jess
Jess, you disappeared but I figured I'd just write all my ideas here to show you later. Then you can add stuff too. *So it's an island where they camp (a built island, but they don't know that). *There's underground bunkers which no one knows about. *The island still needs a name. *There are cabins all over the island. *They get brought over whenever their powers start to emerge (happens at different ages). *As they get brought over, they have their memories of other people wiped and replaced with memories of growing up in camp. *When the people with powers grow up they can pretty much decide to adopt their own child and that child will get memories of living with their "parents". *People can choose to portray the people being abducted or the people organising it. *I don't think the people organising are supernatural. *There's some sort of ranking of power types, e.g. **angels and semi-angels (very powerful; limit the amount of these people can portray) **element controllers (sorta like avatar) **physical abilities (super strength, super speed, etc.) **magic controllers (witches, wizards etc. basically people who can manipulate magic) **psychic abilities (basic stuff like mind-reading, fortune telling etc.) **any others you might want to add in there. *Those who become too rebellious or become immune to their memory wiping can be executed for "treason". *Characters can be killed, and occasionally revived, but they can only be revived if another character chooses to revive them. *Uhh...that's it for now, I think. *Oh, and I claim Lights. *CX ---- *You covered everything I thought of and more. *I love all the ideas. :) *Do you want the camp to have a name that makes it obvious that it's for people of the supernatural? ~Jess ---- *Whee :D *I think it should be semi-obvious. Like obviously nothing like Camp Supernatural but yeah. *Idk *Any suggestions? ---- * Yay :D *Yeah, I agree. *Hm, I don't know. Maybe something like 'Camp Miraculous'? *good job linking your tumblr ~ Jess ---- *It's a beautiful template tho, like, no eyestrain here *idk about Camp Miraculous *like what if we named it after the island instead of the camp or something *like ______ Island *only with some different word *to Google **Okay, so I was thinking of place names, then I thought what if it were called "Sanctuary" like, it's supposed to be a safe place for them to stay and nurture their powers, then I was like "that's too obvious, so I tried translating the word Sanctuary and the Italian one sounds really cool. "Santuario" **Like, idk, it could be Santuario Island, or just Santuario. ** **I made this mockup icon just for that but idk ---- *Yeah, that's true. *That's a good idea. *Yeah, that makes sense. It sounds cool too. :D *I like Santuario Island. *OoooOOooooOOOooo me likey. *Good job, I really like it. ~Jess ---- *exactly also, check out my main page it's beautiful *So you like it? I was thinking we could do green for the theme (kinda like this wiki now) because I was trying to pick a colour for the logo and I was like "Well, Lumblr is red, CDW and VRPW are blue (CDW is yellow too), Millington is grey and blue, and yellow/green are probably the only colours which don't really polarise gender (unless you want it pink/purple.} Plus I feel like green sorta fits the more islandy feel but it's your choice, plus that logo took like five seconds to mock up. *Also, check out this template. *Anything else? ~Mini replied twice the last time. *Also, I was thinking we could manage it so that there's a rule that you have to keep genders fairly balanced in that you're not allowed to make a character of a certain gender if you have three more of that gender than the opposite gender. (i.e. If you have four boys and seven girls, your next character has to be a boy or you delete a girl in order to make a new girl.) ~~Mini replied twice this time too ---- *it made my computer go crazy i hope your happy:p *Yeah, I really like the concept of the green and how it looks. i don't think i used concept right, oh well *I really like that, it covers pretty much everything needed about our characters. *I think that's everything. *I like that rule because on other wikis there are a lot more girls than boys. ~Jess ---- *Okay, and anything else you wanna add to it? *If not, do you wanna make the wiki? I was thinking we could make the url just http://santuario.wikia.com/wiki/ and the title of it should be Santuario Island Wiki. What do you think? ~~Mini Category:Not really spam